Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door or another body part of a motor vehicle.
The doors and the other body parts of a motor vehicle usually comprise an inner skin panel and an outer skin, attached to said inner skin panel. The outer skin and the inner skin panel must be painted. According to a prior art method, the outer skin is fastened to the inner skin panel by means of a bead and built into the body for subsequent painting. Not until then are the other functional elements affixed in the door or in another body part. During the assembly of these functional elements one must pay attention that the already painted outer skin is not damaged. Thus, the assembly must be carried out very carefully. Nevertheless, it can happen that the painted outer skin is damaged during assembly.
The object of the present invention is to propose an improved door or an improved other body part of a motor vehicle.
The invention solves this problem with the features of a door or the other body part of a motor vehicle that comprises an inner skin panel and a preferably painted outer skin. The outer skin is fastened to the inner skin panel by means of punch rivets or other fastening elements. Thus, it is possible not to fasten the especially painted outer skin to the inner skin panel until the end of the assembly process, thus to fasten to the inner skin panel, after the other functional elements have already been assembled into the door or into the other body part. The functional elements can be assembled with greater ease and speed. In particular, it is no longer necessary to pay attention to the sensitive painted outer skin when assembling the functional elements. Moreover, this outer skin cannot be damaged during the assembly of the functional elements, since it is assembled last. Another advantage lies in the fact that the outer skin can also be disassembled, if necessary. This feature constitutes a special service related advantage.
To fasten the outer skin to the inner skin panel, all of the fastening elements that facilitate the fastening process at the end of the assembly sequence are suitable. Especially advantageous are fastening elements. Punch rivets have been especially successful in everyday practice.
Advantageous further developments are embodied in the inner skin panel having a bend in an end area. Additionally, the outer skin exhibits a bend in an end area. The outer skin projects over the inner skin panel and is bent. A seal is positioned between the inner skin panel and the outer skin.
It is advantageous for the inner skin panel to exhibit a bend in an end region. The bends can run at right angles. However, it is also possible for the bends to exhibit a larger angle, for example, of 135 degrees. With a bend, which can also be called an offset, the goal is reached that the outer skin and the inner skin panel are spaced apart in the center of the door or the other body part and that they can be connected together in their edge area. Furthermore, the stability in the edge area can be increased. Finally it is also possible to achieve a covering in the hinge area (below the mud guard) or in the area of the axis of rotation of the door.
Another advantageous improvement is characterized in that the outer skin exhibits a bend or offset in an end area.
Another advantageous improvement is characterized in that the outer skin projects over the inner skin panel and is bent. Thus, the area projecting over the inner skin panel can be bent, whereby this area is bent preferably inwardly. Thus, the goal is reached that the outer skin is rounded off in its end region. The bend can be at any arbitrary angle, for example 90 degrees or 180 degrees, whereby, of course, any other angle of curvature is possible.
Preferably a seal is provided between the inner skin panel and the outer skin.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a motor vehicle, which comprises a door, according to the invention, and/or another body part, according to the invention.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.